Out of your comfort zone
by Lunzera
Summary: What happens when D'Jok being in his comfort zone keeps making Micro-Ice uncomfortable? He takes action.
1. Deal with it

D'Jok was never too modest about jerking off, it was like he didn't even care about getting caught and unluckily for Micro-Ice, he was sharing a room with him. Thinking about all of those times he caught him, his hand going up that thick juicy rod, it was making Micro-Ice's stomach churn. To say that the little striker was attracted to D'Jok would be an understatement. He could barely control himself in these situations, but control himself he did. Would it be a morning wanking session, where the red head would think that his roommate is asleep and just pull out his stiff cock from his underwear and give him a show or would it be right before he went to sleep, again, thinking that his friend is already dreaming. Those encounters were slightly easier for Micro-Ice, because he could pretend that he was sleeping, yet he secretly enjoyed the steady rhythm of D'jok's hand, wishing that it was his hand that was going up and down, up and down... Yes, pretending to sleep was the easiest way to handle it, but unfortunately, he was not always that lucky...

There were a couple of times, where he had barged in in the room, to find D'Jok leisurely stroking his dick. The red head striker would always acknowledge his presence, but do nothing to cover up, nor apologise for not being careful enough and putting the shorter striker in these embarassing situations. Micro-Ice would just usually let out a girlish scream and quickly evacuate the room, leaving with a huge blush on his face and a notable bulge in his shorts. He inevitably had to deal with these arising problems (A/N pun intended) trying to wash them away with cold water, but usually the arousal would be persistent and he'd spend his alone time mimicking the movements of his friend hand. Only after a release could he get the images out of his head. Life was not easy...

Even though being around D'Jok was a little bit akward, it didn't stop them from being friends. Actually, Micro-Ice was even heading to meet up with D'Jok after the Allstar match. Nearing the Genesis stadium, he spotted two of his teammates: Rocket and Tia. They exchanged their hellos and after a brief chat they've said their goodbyes leaving him to his business. As he entered the headquarters, there was no D'Jok to be seen, that bastard was late… He decided to head to the locker-room and as he was approaching his destination, he heard water running. Despite the sound of running water, he also heard someone making muffled moans and not debating with logic, decided to inspect it. Much to his surprise, he found the person he was looking for. He found him with his back pressed against the wall, eyes closed, a masculine hand massaging his member, clearly enjoying himself. Micro-Ice's face started blushing and he could feel the familiar sensation in his crotch. He couldn't take it anymore, this was too much for the dark haired boy to handle as he desperately ripped off his clothes and tried to quietly approach D'Jok, but as he was getting closer, the red head opened his eyes and for the first time it was him who yelped.

-Micro-Ice, are you trying to give me a heart attack?

-No, I just… Just…

-You just what?

-We said we'd meet up 30 minutes ago, you didn't answer the call so I decided to look for you and…

Micro-Ice was heavily panicking, trying to explain his irrational decision, but instead of flustering like Mice, D'Jok started smirking, as his eyes temporarily drifted to the floor.

-And what were you planning to tell me when you found me? – he implied.

Micro-Ice was blushing even more if that was even possible, he looked up at his friend, whom was smirking at him and that only made him feel even more uncomfortable.

-Oh, I'll stop messing with you Mice ^^. There is no need for you to come up with a stupid excuse for wanting to join me.

-Screw you, D'Jok!

-Yes, that's exactly what your little friend wants to do to me. Go for it, champ.

Micro-Ice didn't need to look down to know that he was rock hard and D'Jok's teasing did little to help it fade. At least that explains his previous smirking…

-Hey, man, stop daydreaming, you're wasting your saliva on the shower tiles. Just go down on your knees, you know you want to.

As much as he wanted to hit his friend for this remark, there was no denying that it was indeed what Mice wanted, so he sank to his knees and looked up at D'jok one last time, finding only lust in his eyes and not a single drop of doubt. This was the GO signal for him as he stuck out his tongue and gave a short lick on the head, tasting what D'Jok had to offer. And boy did the taste drive him wild. He gave long licks from the balls to the head, gaining more enthusiasm with every moan which escaped from the withering figure above him. After repeating his movements a couple of times, he returned to the head, circling his tongue around it driving D'jok insane until he shoved his hands in Micro-Ice's hair and pushed his head down on his cock. Micro-Ice did nothing to object, he found himself really turned on by being the submissive one. He was coating his friend's shaft with saliva, making loud slurping sounds and his hand absent-mindedly wandered to his own cock and started stroking it to the rhythm of his head going up and down.

-mmmmmm, Mice, you're talented… Were you training with bananas before you decided to do me? I've seen how you look at me, I've seen the desire in your eyes. Now let's see if you have a gag reflex.

And with that he started to push his roommates head even lower on his cock whilst Mice was desperately trying to take everything he was given. Inch by inch he was going deeper, inch by inch the moans above got louder and louder until Mice started choking a little. D'Jok quickly released Micro-Ice's hair and pulled him off of his dick and for the first time in this hour he was genuinely worried.

-Mice, are you ok? Sorry for pushing your boundaries :/ .

-I'll be alright, thanks for asking, still need to get a hang of it.

And with that he started slurping again on his friend's rod. Fortunately, this time he knew where to stop and he placed his hand where his mouth couldn't reach. Sucking motion combined with the stroke of his hand was quickly driving D'Jok towards the edge.

-Ahhh, pull away, Mice, I'm gonna, I'm…

Although Mice himself had no intention on pulling away from his new favourite toy but he did have to place his hands on D'Jok's hips to stop him from bucking rapidly. And then it happened, D'jok spilled his liquid right in to Micro-Ice's awaiting mouth. After the first spurt of cum, quickly followed the second, the third, right until Micro-Ice had a hard time to swallow and a little bit escaped from his lips, right down his chin. After riding out his orgasm, D'jok again felt a little concerned.

-I, I can't believe you did that, how was it?

-Nothing to worry about, you taste amazing.

-I guess I'm your new Mice delight ^^

-I guess you are, - chuckled Micro-Ice.

-And what about, you know, your problem?

Micro-Ice was now seriously embarrassed. He looked away from D'jok and said:

-I've already let go…

-Oh, don't worry, Mice, I guess I'll just have to return the favour later.

Micro-Ice was delighted to hear that.


	2. After practise

It was a gruesome day of training for the Snowkids. After playing a holo match against the Xenons and practising penalty kicks, they were even forced to go on the dreadmill. And if that was not enough, well then unluckily for D'Jok and Micro-Ice, the two strikers of the team were left in the holo trainer for another 30 to 40 minutes in order to work on their ability to pass the ball and score a goal whilst using the Breath. Finally, the holo trainer dissolved and their torture for the day was coming to an end. Arch has given them the rest of the day off, it was time to hit the showers. D'Jok accompanied by Micro-Ice went towards the locker rooms.

When they got there, everyone had pretty much left, apart from surprise surprise – Ahito, whom probably dosed off in the showers previously. D'Jok very quickly got rid off his sweat drenched clothes and went in the direction of the showers, whilst Micro-Ice was slightly more reluctant. He started wondering how he should behave around D'jok in the shower, would anything happen? As the shorter striker finally peeled off his gear, he walked in to the slightly steamy room and took the stall on the opposite side of the room, furthest away from his friend. Suddenly he lost some of the tension which was clouding his mind as he started relaxing from the feeling of water rushing down his body. His muscles really enjoyed the warm water treatment and he completely got lost in his own thoughts, therefore closing his eyes. As he was drifting away in to his fantasy land, he had no idea what so ever, that D'Jok was closely watching him, scanning his body starting from his wet hair, to his chiselled torso and then fixing his gaze on his best friends cock. Finally he interrupted the sound of running water by walking towards Micro-Ice and saying:

-Of all the showers in this room, you take the one farthest away from me, I'm insulted.

Micro-Ice snapping out of his transe simply opened his eyes and instantly you could notice a blush on his face as he witnessed D'Jok just standing right in front him, his body on offer, just for his eyes only.

-Sorry, I guess I just thought that you'd might feel akward...

-Me? Akward? You clearly don't know me as well as you think you do, my little Micro-Ice.

And with that he leaned in towards his mate, giving him a kiss full on the lips. Micro-Icce was shocked by this gesture to say the least, his mind was telling him „kiss him back, you dummy!" yet his brain was yelling out „Oh my God, D'jok is kissing me!". Tired of waiting for cooperation, D'Jok took the initiative in to his own hands, literally, as he pulled Micro-Ice towards him and pushed his tongue on his lips. Finally the dazzled boy got the signal and parted his lips, letting the tongue go past his lips. D'Jok explored Micro-Ice's mouth and afterwards their tongues started a dance of domination. Micro-Ice tried to win the battle and enter D'Jok's cavern, but the red head was having none of that. Having lost, Micro felt submissive, but he felt turned on by his predicament, the feeling of submitting to D'jok sent blood rushing to his cock. And when D'Jok clearly felt something poking him, he interrupted the kiss by saying:

-Remember? I owe you one.

And with that in mind, he went down on his knees. Micro-Ice's mind was going blank again. He shivered from the thought of what that amazing tongue could do on his penis and that's when it happened. D'Jok stuck out his tongue for a taste test and started swirling it around the head of his best friends' dick. It only took a couple of those licks and his friend was becoming a flustered mess, as moans started escaping his mouth. The red head took that as an encouragement that he was doing well and started putting the head inside of his mouth. He did not expect that the taste of his friend could get him so hard. He wanted to stroke his manhood, but decided against it. Maybe if he didn't cum, he would score a thank you blowjob from his friend afterwards? His mates moans distracted him from his fantasies and he decided to focus all of his attention to the task at hand, satisfying the needy boy above him. After bobbing his head for a while he decided that he should try taking more of the meat inside of his mouth. He felt confident he wouldn't choke, as Micro-Ice was simply not as long as him down there. That lead to him pushing his head down lower on the dick until he felt it hit his throat. At that very moment Micro-Ice started screaming insanities at him.

-Jesus, D'jok, your tongue. Just, ahh, so gooood, D'jok.

As the boy was enjoying his first ever and best ever blow job of his life, he found his hands running through D'Jok's red hair, grasping it, trying to somehow show the appreciation of what his friend was doing. He so desperately wanted to kiss him, but his friends mouth was preocuppied at the moment. For once in his life, it was D'jok who was starting to feel slightly submissive as Micro-Ice was taking a hold of his hair and pushing him down on his cock, but yet he also felt powerful, as he was the one making his friend act this way. He pulled back a little to give his mouth a little rest as he wanted to get in eye contact with the boy whose hands were in his hair. He started swirling and slurping around the head of the cock again with his tongue and at the same time he was looking directly in to Micro-Ice's eyes. That was all it took for the boy as he couldn't handle the intimacy. He screamed in pleasure and started releasing spurt after spurt of cum down D'Jok's throat. The boy beneath him was not at all ready to be in this predicament. He tried his best to swallow every single drop of cum that escaped from the slit of his mates cock, but that was a difficult task for him. The liquid was starting to run past his lips, down his chin, but he managed to get a good taste of his friend from the spurts he gulped down previously. He didn't expect to enjoy it this much, as he started licking away all the driplets of cum still left on his cock, hypnotised by the taste. That was too much to handle for the shorter of the two as his back started sliding down the shower tiles as he was hitting the floor. Now, when both boys were on the ground, D'Jok closed in the distance between them and gave Micro-ice another kiss. This time Micro-Ice found some hidden strength in himself and in stead pushed his tongue past D'Jok's lips and had a good taste of himself. After they separated, Micro-Ice licked away the drops of cum still left on D'Jok's chin and said:

-I want you soooo bad.

And with that he started spreading his legs apart for the striker.

-Are you sure about this?

-Yes, I'm bloody sure, stick it freakin' in already!

D'Jok spat on his cock and coated it with saliva at the same time also sucking on a couple of fingers.

-Don't you even dare with that preparation stuff on me, I can't wait!

D'Jok taken aback by his friends' enthusiasm, brough his cock closer to his friends' hole and started slowly inserting it inside. Micro-Ice took a deep breath, but a gasp still escaped his mouth, yet he was not quick enough to bite his lip in order to muffle it.

-I'm hurting you! We need to prep you, I don't want to see you in pain.

-Don't you even dare pull out D'Jok, don't you even dare! Just do it, the pain will go away.

D'Jok started slowly pushing in and out again, but as Micro-Ice screamed loudly, he pulled out quickly only leaving the tip of his cock inside.

-For fuck's sake, stop worrying about me, I can take it.

And with that he found some strength in himself to push and unexpecting D'Jok on the ground and started riding him.

-If you're too pussy to do it, I'll handle it myself.

He started bouncing up and down on D'Jok's rod and finally the pain was starting to ease and it became pleasurable. A moan escaped his lips yet again, but this time it was a satisfactory one and with that D'Jok relaxed a bit as well and started bucking his hips to meet the bouncing movement of his friends' hips. Micro-Ice's energy started slipping away and he leaned in to D'Jok's face, gave him a sloppy kiss and said:

-Can I trust you to finish the job?

His voice sounded so sexy that the only thing that D'jok could possibly do was nod. So he pushed Micro-Ice back towards the shower wall and started ramming his cock in a steady rhythm. To ease the tension even more, he took Micro-Ice's tool in his hand and started stroking him along with the rhythm of his thrusts.

-Ahh, D'jok! –the figure beneath him was enjoying himself.

D'Jok picked up the pace even more and decided to change the angle of his thrusting.

-Aaaaaahhh! Right there!

D'Jok pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in with force sending Micro-Ice in to another world of pleasure.

-Ah! Again, please!

Hearing Micro-Ice pleading for him, majourly turned him on and he went wild, hitting that spot with every thrust until the boy couldn't handle the massive pleasure anymore and coated all of his abs in semen. Caught up in the moment of passion, D'Jok pulled out and with a couple of strokes he let himself go all over Micro-Ice's belly and pecs, his cum mixing with the semen of his friend. The sight awakened a craving deep inside of D'Jok as he took a long lick from the belly button towards his upper body and swallowed the mix of semen. He took another long lick similar to the previous one and this time leaned in to place a kiss on Micro-Ice's mouth. He started wondering when did he become such a cum slut. He placed another couple of kisses on his lips, then he kissed down his neck and afterwards he went down to clean off the last of the cum from his mates belly.

-Gosh, Micro-Ice, I think I might be in l...

-I know. –Micro-Ice interrupted with a smile.

Their bromance is on a brand new level now.


End file.
